


【法札】Boo-boo kiss（雙薩）

by kariri



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 03:59:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16946583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kariri/pseuds/kariri
Summary: 一樣私設薩列里兄弟，哥哥班薩（弗朗切斯科）弟弟Flo薩（安東尼奧）腦內設定其實一直堂兄弟都叫安東尼奧，但太難分辨了就想寫個兄弟間的純潔親親（





	【法札】Boo-boo kiss（雙薩）

**Author's Note:**

> 一樣私設薩列里兄弟，哥哥班薩（弗朗切斯科）弟弟Flo薩（安東尼奧）  
> 腦內設定其實一直堂兄弟都叫安東尼奧，但太難分辨了  
> 就想寫個兄弟間的純潔親親（

雙薩-親親  
20181211

 

「安東，去叫哥哥吃飯。」  
「嗯。」  
媽媽的聲音傳入耳中，安東尼奧點點頭，一手拖著有他半個人高的熊，一邊搖搖晃晃的往外頭走去。

他小心翼翼的走下木製樓梯，長到他腰間的乾草撓得他全身發癢，他費勁的在草叢間穿梭，努力朝被夏風吹得飄揚的深褐色腦袋走去，可是一瞬間，那顆腦袋不見了。

安東尼奧瞬間鬆開了手上的熊，跌跌撞撞的往哥哥原本所在的方向跑去，中間還不小心摔了一跤，但他很快就爬起身，眼眶含著兩泡淚水，繼續往前跑。

「哥......弗朗奇哥哥......你在哪裡？」

帶著含糊鼻音的稚嫩童聲細細碎碎的鑽入弗朗切斯科的耳中，男孩撐起半躺在草叢間的身體，扣著吊帶的米色上衣沾了些草屑，他皺起眉，臉頰雖然還是成長中的圓潤，但已經可以看出將來立體的臉部輪廓線條。

「安東？」

還未變聲清脆聲音帶著遲疑與不確定，接著一個軟軟熱熱的小身子就伴隨著噠噠的腳步聲撲向弗朗切斯科。

在陽光下更為明顯的雙色瞳眸透出一瞬間的訝異，下一刻就已經伸手抱住像小砲彈一樣衝進自己懷裡的弟弟。

「哥哥......」

孩子暖暖熱熱的體溫與帶著柔軟奶香的氣息隨著被太陽曬得金黃的乾草香氣一起鑽入弗朗切斯科的鼻尖，但他現在滿心只想安慰自己泫然欲泣的弟弟。

摸摸弟弟已經帶著淚痕的臉，弗朗切斯科雙手捧住安東尼奧的臉，額頭抵著額頭，鼻尖對著鼻尖，「哥哥在這裡，怎麼了？」

「嗚......飯......熊熊......痛。」

小男孩抽抽噎噎地說著語焉不詳的破碎字句，圓滾滾的褐色眼睛濕漉漉的一片，弗朗切斯科憐惜的揉揉弟弟的腦袋，握住弟弟紅腫有些破皮的軟軟的掌，輕輕在上頭吹了吹，然後就看到弟弟露出哀怨的表情。

「親親......」

弗朗切斯科有些不好意思，雖然他跟弟弟沒差幾歲，但他自認已經是個大孩子了，可是看著安東尼奧帶著薄汗的紅潤臉頰，他左右看了看，確定沒人，飛快的在弟弟的唇上親了一下。

「好了，痛痛飛走了。」

誰知安東尼奧肉肉的小手臂卻順勢摟住他的脖子，響亮的在他唇上也親了一大口，「哥哥也呼呼！」

男孩的耳根瞬間紅了，同時咧開了嘴露出燦爛的笑容，他又親了下弟弟的唇，抓下弟弟的手在唇邊親了親，然後緊緊的握住他。

「走，哥哥帶你找熊熊，然後我們回去吃飯。」

「好，安東最喜歡弗朗奇哥哥了。」

「哥哥也最喜歡安東了。」

「哥哥，彈琴給我聽。」

「好，你要聽什麼？」

「哥哥彈的，都好聽。」

小小的男孩一手抱著他最喜歡的熊熊，另一手牽著他最最喜歡的哥哥，兄弟倆認真的你一句我一句的說著在大人聽來有些幼稚的話，同時慢慢走往家的方向。

（完）

我只是想寫小男孩親親！（警察！


End file.
